The Tangled Butterfly
by LittleKiTtyMeL
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets, some which are meant to be told while some secrets are not meant to be told FOREVER. Tragedy will fall upon if those secrets are reveal. *Note: Story plot of characters' personalities or powers may be changed for story purposes but still copyright to Matsuri Hino-sama* Pairings: RimaXShiki, RukaXKain, YuukiXKaname
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Konnichiwa Minna :D This is my second fanfiction and also my second fanfiction of ShikiXRima . The First Fanfiction ; .net/s/7738705/1/Sweet_Memory . I hope all of you like this story , btw , this is not a one-shot fanfiction , it's a long [Continuos] story ;) . Lastly , all of the characters [except the names which are not in the official V.K story] are not mine , it belongs to the talented Matsuri Hino-san .

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV <strong>

This is going to be embarrassing , even though I …. I …. Kind of going to like it … I glared at Aidou . '_Yikes ! Rima ! Stop Glaring At Me ! You lost at the game and now it's punishment time_' said Aidou,looking scared . I sighed . The game … We [ Shiki , Aidou , Ruka , Kain and me ] [Ichijou went to away since w days ago ] played BlackJack and the loosers must do what the winner said … Ruka lost first , followed by Shiki , me then Kain … And this is what Aidou wants for our punishment :

' _Ruka Teamed Up With Kain and hug each other romatically for 2 minutes like real lovers . Rima teamed up With Shiki and eat the pocky till the end , practically I mean like kissing each other at the end of the pocky' _said Aidou happily .

Ruka and Kain did their punishment but not Shiki and I … Shiki stare at the pocky and then looked at me … '_Cant we do anything else besides this _?' asked Shiki . '_Hmmm….. Let me think …Hold hands and walk around the WHOLE academy !_' said Aidou happily . Shiki and I stare at Aidou , dumbfolded . Then , Shiki sigh and nod at me and offered me his hand , just when I was about to accept his offered hand , my phone rang . R-riinnggg – Rr-iiiinnnnngggg …. I look at my cellphone and I saw the ID Caller 'Mother' , I excused myself and went to the corner to the accept the call .

**Shiki's POV **

Hmmm … What's taking her so long ? I really wanna try to hold her hands … Huh? What am I thinking ? When she finished the call , she stared at me with her eyes wide like she just heard something horror … '_Are you okay Rima?_' I ask while approaching her … She dropped her cellphone and when I was helping her , I found out that her tears are coming out … SHE'S CRYING !

'_Why are you_-'

'_Im fine_' she cut of my words and She was snatched her cellphone away and ran towards the stairs . Just when I was about to shout her name , I heard the door slammed loudly .

'_What happened_' Ruka asked worriedly . '_I have no idea , I really want to know why too_' I answered honestly . I walked up the stairs and walked towards Rima's room . I knock on the door , '_Rima , Did anything happened_?' …. No reply … The door was locked … '_Rima!_' I started to knock at the door louder . 'WHAT DO YOU WANT ?' A crying , soft yet nasty voice replied . '_Open the door , Please_ .' I asked . '_NO!_' She replied . Just then , Ruka came up , '_Leave this to me Shiki , just go back to your room and rest_.' Ruka said nicely . '_Okay_' I said with an unsatisfied look … '_Tell me what happened , k_ ?' '_Yeah , sure_'

* * *

><p>Please review ! :D What is Rima Hiding away from Shiki and What is Ichijou going to hide from Shiki ? How many secrets are there going to be from all of them ? Find out at the next chapter . Sorry That this Chapter is so short . But Thank you For Reading .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The forced butterfly 1

Konnichiwa minna :D This is the second chapter of 'The Tangled Butterfly' . Im really glad that some of you enjoy the story . Before I stop writing my note , Im sorry that I will be using Shiki's Point of View a lot from this chapter onwards as , if I use Rima's POV , The secrets will be spilled out ;) Lastly , All of the characters [Besides the name which are not in the official V.K. Story] are not mine , it belong to the Talented Matsuri Hino-san .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>_

Why ? What Happened ? Im still worried … I better go an check it out … I walked back to Rima and Ruka's room … I knocked on the door and Ruka opened the door . 'Did anything happened Ruka ? Please tell me !' I said worriedly . 'Family Matter' she replied with a worried face 'That's what Rima said to me.' 'I want to go in' I said pushing Ruka aside . 'Wait !' Ruka said , trying to stop me and she success …

'What is it Ruka ?' I said while sounded angry . 'She … ermm … she …. Wanted to get some sleep' Ruka said with a weird tone . 'Really?' I said , raising an eyebrow . 'Ermmm … Yeah … So please go away' Ruka said , while shoo-ing me away . 'Your lying' I said and Ruka's face turned pale . 'There's something wrong' I said pushing Ruka away with all my strength … 'Wait ! Dont !' Ruka said but I was already in the room … I looked around the flower scented room , the windows open … Weird … Ruka hated sunlight although its almost afternoon … and then my sight came to Rima's bed … There's no one or nothing on her bed … She's not here … I turned to Ruka 'You lied ! Where's Rima ?' I said angrily …

'WOAH ! Hold it right there , Mr' said Akatsuki while standing beside Ruka . 'Don't you dare raised your tone with Ruka' 'Its okay Akatsuki'Ruka said softly … 'Shiki … You want to know where's Rima right ?' 'Yes … Yes .. I do …' I said , calming down … 'I can't tell you where she went but I can give you hints' Ruka said nicely … ' Thanks' I said …

We settled down in the living room after a few minutes . 'She told me she's going to be away for a while … like maybe a year' Ruka said sadly . 'A YEAR ? OMG ! THAT'S ….' I said looking unbelievable … What the heck …. 'She told me where's she going but she didn't told me the reason … she went away using the window … Here's the hint : Somewhere where she currently doesn't really like the most and she didn't on her phone , I tried to call her but it failed' Ruka said , looking serious . 'Somewhere where she currently doesn't really like the most …. Hmmm … Such a hard riddle' I said , scratching my head … 'You better hurry before the "Storm" begins' said Ruka yawning while going up the stairs … 'The "Storm" ?' I asked … 'Not by the meaning of weather' She said … 'Akatsuki , Im going to be away for a while … Please tell the dorm leader this .' I said to Akastuki …. 'Okay , if you need anything , call me' said Akatsuki , following Ruka .

_**Ruka's POV **_

'Akatsuki' I said … tears started to come out and I ran to hug Akatsuki … 'Ruka , what is it ?' Akatsuki said while running his fingers through my hair … 'Rima went to her parents' house … She told me not to tell Shiki … I felt bad not telling Shiki' I said , crying . 'Ruka …. Its okay … Everything will be fine …' said Akatsuki softly . 'But … but … I ….' 'Shhh….' Said Akatsuki softly , cutting what im going to say …

_**Shiki's POV **_

Im prepared …. But …. Hmmm … Somewhere she currently doesn't like … Is it … the school ? Noo .. Cannot be …. Her parents' house ? Maybe … I will go and have a look … Just when I was standing in the door of the moon dorm , Ichijou came in … 'Yo , Shiki , Where are you going ?' Said Ichijou … 'None of your business Ichijou …' I replied harshly … 'Hmm … I will be away for a while' said Ichijou … 'Where ?' I asked suspiciously …. 'A secret' Said Ichijou while winking … 'Hey wait' I said but he already walked away … Hmmm …

_**Rima's POV**_

Why ? …. Why ? ….. Please come and save me from this prison cell Shiki … No matter what my parents said … I HATE THEM ! HATE ! Even if they give me a luxurious room , beautiful dresses , I HATE THEM ! I rather lived in the dorm with my friends … My friends … Shiki … Ruka … Aidou … Akatsuki …. Sigh …. (Note : She's currently on a train surrounded by her parents' guards)

_**Aidou's POV**_

'Ne, Ichijou' I said while standing at Ichijou's door 'You knew something right ? Bout Rima' 'What are you talking about Aidou ?' Said Ichijou sparkling … Disgusting -.- 'Tell me ! What are you hiding …' I said looking serious … ' If you give me 3 pictures of Kaname , 2 boxes of pocky each of Chocolate and Strawberry flavor , 5 funny manga(s) , 5 romantic manga(s) and bring Ruka and Akatsuki here, I will tell all of you ^.^' Ichijou said cheerfully . 'WHATTT ? HOW ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO GET THAT ?' I said loudly . 'I don't know' said Ichijou 'Now , get out , I wanna read my manga .' He said closing the door . Sigh …. I went to Ruka's room and told her what happen … Both of us went and told Akatsuki … We separated it into different plans …

I will get 3 pictures of Kaname , Ruka will get the pockys and Akatski will buy the manga(s) … 'Okay … This is settled … By tomorrow evening , we will make him spit out everything' I said … 'Sigh … Wasting my money .. but it will help Shiki so I will just let it go' said Akatsuki …

_**Shiki's POV **_

This will be a long trip as her parents' house is far away … I will save you Rima … I will …

* * *

><p>Note : I hope you enjoy :D Please review :) I will update the next chapter maybe during this Friday or on the weekend :DD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The forced butterfly 2

Authour Note : Sorry for the late update . In this story, we will know what is Ichijou hiding .

* * *

><p><span>Rima's POV<span>

'Let go of me' I said for the 5th time . 'We cant , we are really sorry miss, it's master's orders' said the guards who replied the same answer everytime. Sigh … 'Rima ! Darling !' said my mum , rushing to hug me . 'What is it mother?' I said impatiently . 'Rima , look how you grown !'

'Mom , If there isn't anything, I would like to go back to the academy right now' I said . 'Ohh , theres something for you Rima !'She said happily 'You have an engagement party next two weeks' 'W-WHAT?' I screamed 'ENGAGEMENT PARTY? SINCE WHEN?" WITH WHO?' 'Now , now , calm down Rima , You will be very happy .' she said smiling 'As if I will' I said looking away .

Aidou's POV

I left everything Ichijou needed on the table . 'There! Now tell us Ichijou!' I said looking impatiently at Ichijou .

'Fine fine …' Ichijou said , looking at the manga(s) 'Rima when back to her parents' house because she got an engagement party with someone'

'WHAT ? ENGAGEMENT PARTY?' Ruka screamed soo loud that I bet the whole academy can hear .

'Yeap' Said Ichijou who look satisfied at his stuff .

'But with who?' Kain asked , ruffling his orange-coloured hair .

'That's a secret' Winked Ichijou.

'Cmon Ichijou ! Tell us!' I whined at Ichijou .

'Unless you guys run for me errands' Ichijou said , holding a long list .

'Oh Ichijou' I said grinning 'Lets see if we can find burnt books in your room'

Ichijou's face turned pale 'NO! Your not going to burn my precious manga(s)!'

'Then tell us' I said impatiently.

'Fine' Ichijou said , giving up

Kaname's POV

The wind has begun to stir … An unimaginable wind which will turn into storm … Yuuki came into my room smiling . 'Kaname onii-sama!' she said running to hug me . 'Yuuki' I said smiling warmly . 'Will Touya-san be alright? I heard she was pulled away by her parents' guards.' She asked worriedly .

'To tell the truth Yuuki, I afraid not … Something bad is going to happen' I said , shaking my head. 'What is going to happen?' 'I afraid I don't really know what really is going to happen' I said , looking at her . 'I wish I can help her' She said laying her head on my shoulder . 'You would Yuuki' I said , kissing her forhead , 'When the time comes' 'I will be prepared by then' she said smiling .

Rima's POV

'WHAT ? WHO THE HECK IS HE?' I screamed at my mum . 'Calm down Rima , I think you will be happy when you know who is he' She said , smiling at me. I sighed …. ' You will know soon when it comes' 'What comes' I asked disappointedly.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door . 'Miss , Some important guest is here' said the maid politely . 'Okay , I will be right there' replied my mum 'Sorry darling , I will tell you later' She said , kissing my cheeks . 'I hope it better be good' I said …

Ruka's POV

'WWWWWWWHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?' I screamed at Ichijou 'Her fiancé is YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU?'

'Yeap, apparently … But she still has another fiancé though … She will choose one of them … But her another fiancé is someone I do not know …' Replied Ichijou .

Aidou stunned 'What ? You serious? Rima's going to be engage with you?' Aidou said looking stunned ... 'Yeah' replied Ichijou … 'Kain , Call Shiki' said Aidou . 'Right on my way' said Kain , dialing the numbers in his cell phone . 'No ! you shouldn't !' Said Ichijou 'Why?' I ask curiously 'He will get shock' Ichijou replied . 'But I still have to inform' said Kain , calling Shiki .

Shiki's POV

I'm stunned …. What … is going to happen ? Rima's going to be engage to Ichijou …. The girl I love with my best friend ….Thats so stupid … I will have everything explain clearly when i get there…

Rima's POV

'Rima ! Darling! It came out !' said my mum , bursting in my room. 'What?' I ask , looking annoyed . 'See' she gave me a card . Its written :

**To Mr/Mrs/Miss : _**

**The Touya Family would be pleased to invite you to an engagement party which will be held in the next two weeks on **/**/**** of**

**Rima Touya and Ichijou Takuma**

**Your attendance is highly honour .**

'WHAT ?' I screamed as soon as I finished reading the card . 'Me and ICHIJOU ? WHAT IS GOING ON?' I scream at my mum 'Calm down dear .. I know you and Ichijou would get along together …' 'WE WILL NOT AND NEVER' I pushed her away from my room and slammed the door before she could say a word .

Why … Oh why …. I cried silently … Its not Shiki ….

* * *

><p>Author Note : LOL :D Its kinda a shock xD Please review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Is this the end ?

**Is this the end? ~ **

Gomene , I didn't update for a long time … My ideas suddenly left me T.T And I have a feeling that its very dull and boring … o.o I apologise but the story includes slight RukaXKain. A new OC Character :D

Note to :

NekoMataDemon : Thank You I will try to make it a nice story.

Kwon Yu Ri : Thank You :D I will

I do not own the characters , even though some things are changed but they still belongs to Matsuri Hino-san.

**Shiki's POV **

I finally reached her house … Huff… Huff … I knocked on the door . The butler answered the door.

'Who are you?'

'I am a friend of Rima'

'Rima-sama's friend … I am afraid she isn't allowed to meet anyone at the moment.'

'But… I am her friend !' I tried to rush in but the annoying butler was in my way.

'Sorry but mistress order us to do so'

I pretended to walk away and walk to the window of a room with lavender colour. Rima loves the colour of lavender so it was the colour of her room . I knocked softly on the window.

She was shocked and opened her window slowly. I climb inside her room. I saw her sad eyes, she has been sobbing for a long time.

'W-wh-why a-are yo-you he-here?' she asked, wiping her tears away.

'I came to take you away,' I wiped away her tears.

'It-its n-no u-se …' Rima's sobbing started again

'I heard that your engage to Ich-' Before I could finished my sentence, Rima stood up as if she's angry and said –

'NO ! I d-don't li-like Ichijou !' I was shocked as she suddenly stood up

'Then follow me'

'W-why s-sho-should-' Before she would finished up her sentence, I stood up, pulled her closer to me and kissed her. She frozed as she was shocked. Then I pulled myself away from her. It was an awkward moment.

'Because I-' But before I could finish my confession, the burst open and Rima's mother and the guards swung in.

'Ahh … If it isn't Shiki … Trying to take my daughter away … Guards get him' I tried to take Rima with me to escape through the window but the guards were too fast .

'Mother ! Let him go!' Rima screamed and pleaded.

'Only if you agreed to follow my instructions… or else he will suffer'

Rima didn't hesitate and quickly nodded.

'No ! Rima , you don't have to do this.' I screamed, trying to free myself from the guards.

I was almost free from the guards but they knocked me off. Before that, Rima came to me and whispered : 'Thank you for coming… I don't want to get married to someone else besides …. You … I … like you' and she gave me a faint smile.

Everything went black. When I open my eyes, I was on my bed. I looked around the surroundings ,looking blur. Then only I came to my senses that I am the academy. 'Shiki! Are you okay?' A blonde guy asked me. '… Sort of. Where's Rima?' I quickly ask. Ichijou kept his silence and only replied 'She did not came back…'

**Rima's POV **

… Its over …

My mother nagged me about many stuff but as usual I just gave her the 'I don't care' stare.

'Oh Darling, I am glad you are safe'

'Of course I am' I rolled my eyes ' I do not want to get married to Ichijou'

'Of course you must darling.'

'He is an annoying person who wouldn't understand me'

'He soon will, just give him a chance'

'Unless he's Shiki' I murmured

'That guy is just a useless guy'

'He isn't someone like that !'

'Fine, If you do not want to get married to Ichijou , then get married to this guy, your another fiance, his name is …..'

**Kain's POV**

It hurts my heart when I see Ruka looking worried there. She's not in the mood this past few days and had been mostly skipping 'meals'.

'Ruka …' I murmured staring at her . Now, only both of us are in the living room.

'What Akatsuki?' She replied in a low yet soft tone.

'Relax, I am sure Rima will come back…'

'What if she doesn't? What if she …' She continued her negative thoughts.

'Ruka, you should take some 'meals' or at least a few blood tablets'

'I am fine Akatsuki'

'No you aren't…'

'Sheesh.. Akatski , just leave me alone' she stormed off to her room, as usual, I am worried so I followed her.

'Why don't you leave me alone?' She said looking angry.

'If you drink some blood tablets then I will'

'I said I am not hungry!'

'Just drink them' I placed the glass of water (blood tablets) infront of her.

'Why cant you just leave me alone?' She said looking annoyed.

'Because I love you.' I said without thinking twice.

'I … I …' she said, looking stunned .

'Its okay, I know you love Kaname-sama' I said with a little bit of sad tone ,looking away. 'Finish the drink and take some rest.'

I headed to the door but a sudden forced pulled me by the hand and I turned around, I saw Ruka holding my hand tightly.

'I … Its not tr-true, I -' she blushed

'Its okay Ruka, you don't have to lie,' I kissed her forehead and left while she is still stunned.

**Rima's POV**

'Yutaka Keito, the aristocrat from the Yutaka family' my mother smiled but I gave her a 'No body cares' look.

'Actually, this is a secret though, he is actually a pureblood, his family is a pureblood family! Isn't this great? '

'To me, this sucks like hell. I don't even know how he looks like, how is he like and most of all I don't even like him .'

'But this would increase our family's, Touya Family's, status !'

'I don't care about all those status rubbish, I only want to marry someone who love me and someone who I love. Don't you want me to be happy, mother?'

'You will be happy, dear, with a guy like him'

'Over my dead body if I am happy, by that I am sure you know what it means, I would only be happy if I die before the marriage to him and I would rather die than marrying someone like him.'

'Mind your attitude! A young lady mustn't be rude to elders'

'If only you respected my feelings first' I glared at her

'Stay in your room till the engagement party !'

'As if you can control me'

'Believe me I will' she gave me a sly look and went out of my room

Notes :

Yutaka 豊 means abundant, plentiful and rich , its suits the status as a pureblood xD

Keito海斗means - 'Kei' means the sea while 'to' means the sake dipper' is the Japanese name for the constellation 'Big Dipper'; 'kaito' as an everyday Japanese word (different word) means something like 'phantom thief'

'Phantom thief' is a clue to how he is really like ;)


	5. Chapter 5 The Whisper of the Past

**Chapter 5 : The whisper of the strings of the past**

Note : Hmm ... Theres actually nothing to say xD Well there's one, enjoy the story ! XD

Characters besides OC(s) belongs to Matsuri Hino san. (But please note that even if the characters'personalities or powers are different from their original character, they still belong to Matsuri Hino-sama)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shiki's POV<span>_**

'LET ME GO!' I screamed as I tried to free myself from the guards , which was quite useless.

'Sorry, Shiki-sama , but this is Touya-sama's orders'

They carried me all the way through the hallway. I start to get impatient and mad.

'I said let me GO!' I brush them off and bit my finger. Bits of blood started to flow out and then starts to form a blood whip.

'Get off my way!'

'Shiki-sama , please calm down' They said as they took out guns and swords (Note : well I can't really think of any other weapons xD) .

'I wont repeat myself again,' I raised my hand and swing it down,

'Get away !' the whip crashed on the wall , leaving a crashed line damaged mark as the guards are dodging my attacks. I repeatly give them attacks. One of the guards started to aim and me and tried to shot me. But , sadly , they failed (Note : LOL XD).

Suddenly , a guard ambushed me from the above with a sword, and a cut slashed down my right arm. 'Ouch ...' Blood started dripping ...

**_Rima's Pov_**

'That demon woman ! I will tear her ribs off one day !'I stomped angrily in my room. Suddenly , a scent rushed through in the air. A sweet smell ...

'What ?!' I stunned. 'Blood?' I frozed. 'Is it Shiki's? But I don't know ... Maybe it's someone else ...'

'But it smells ... it smells' my head starts to turn dizzy.

'It smells ... so ..._ nostalgic_' My visions starts to get blur ... My body frozed ... I can't move ...

I feel weird ... I know that I can't move but yet I am moving ... My body walks towards the door.

I knew that my _so-not-gonna-call-her-mum-after-what-she-did-to-me_ 'blood related relative' locked the door, but I could unlock it.

My body walked out the hallway, I kept on walking ... Getting closer to the scent of blood. I frozed in horror...

**_Shiki's POV_**

My eyes turned red. A sense of power rushed through my veins. The drips of blood, the blood from the injury and the whip slowly starts forms a darkish reddish scythe. My injuries were healed in an blink of an eye. _WHAT?!_ I suddenly can't control my body. My hand holds the scythe, in another blink of an eye, my hand swing a turn and the guards were severely injured.

Suddenly, the scythe disappeared in mid-air as tiny crystals of blood and then unseen dust ... I can control my body again now but then I suddenly felt a sharp poke through my chest and then like poison spreading through my body, unawared that there's a shadow behind me.

'_The puppet must always stay silent_' the voice from behind spoke ... and i fainted.

**_Rima's Pov_**

I saw Shiki laying on the floor. His face was pale. I wanted to run to him but my body forbids me. I, then saw a figure standing there, near to Shiki. 'Why are you here?' i spoke , but I didn't say it , my mouth said it by itself. The tall figure, black hair figure take a step closer. Now i can see a little clearer than just now.

He has ocean blue eyes... The front hair covers a little of his eyes ... (Note : Refer this to a little of Kaito from Vocaloid but also refer him as a little of Usui Takumi)

_'My, my, Dont you miss me?' the voice sounded cold but yet with a sly laugh _

_'Get away from here.'_

_'Is this what i got after so many years ? Hmm... How long has it been ? 5 years ? 10 years ? No no no ... about 100 years ...'_

What is he talking about ? I wondered in curious.

'_Well, anyways I am here for to take a look ... You cant stay in that body for long anyways'_

What ?! What is he talking about?

_'You better get away from here ... and stay away from him !'_

_'Sorry, but i believed i cant because you are supposed to be mine!'_

'_You – !'_ but then my body began weak , and then i got control of my body again but I have no more strength left.

'_The sleeping beauty must keep on sleeping until the time is right to awake_' the figure gave a grin and disappeared.

I fainted ...


	6. Chapter 6 Escape Plan A

_**Chapter 6 - Escape Plan A **_

**Author's Note**

_I apologized about thinking of discontinuing the story as I was thinking like.. The characters' personalities were sort of off from the original.. So I was hesitating, plus, school work were tons X-X It's break now, guess I could write a bunch~_  
><em>To those who wanted to read more, thank you for all the support –bows down-<em>

**Note about chapter 5**

_I realized that Shiki suddenly was skipped back into Rima's mansion again XD but he was supposed to be in the academy.. Haha. Sorry about that. Please take it as he didn't gave up and return again to Rima's mansion._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

Argh.. My head feels heavy.. The light shone into my eyes as if thousand needles were pricking through my eye lids while I tried to open them.

_Lavender._

My room.. I looked around, exhausted and annoyed. It seemed as if a lot is going through my head but my face remain un-expressionless, like how I used to be..

_How I used to be huh..? … SHIKI!_

My eyes grew wide as I remembered what happened to Shiki. My face froze in horror along with my body, as if I was a doll.

I rushed towards the door once I got a hold of myself. Of course. Locked.

I picked up my cell on the lamp table and began to dialed 'Shiki'.

_Beep… Beep… Beep.. Voicemail._

I took the grip of my phone and clenched my fist tightly.

_Please be alright.._

On a second thought, I dialed 'Ruka'.

_Please Ruka.. Pick up.._

"Moshi Moshi? (Hello?) Rima?! Are you alright? I was worried sick!"

" … " I remained quiet at first, half from the joy and half from the pain.

"Rima? Rima? Are you there?"

"Ruka.." I mumbled softly, "It's not exactly a lot.. But I thought it was.. Something happened.. Is Shiki.. Is.. he.." I couldn't pull myself to continue.

"Rima.. Do-don't panic.." Her voice sounded as though she's trying not to stammer.

"Wh-what?" My heart felt as if a needle is slowly piercing through it, my eyes stared wide into the wall, horrified.

"He hasn't come back since he left again…"

From that moment, her voice seemed so distant away from my world, I felt as if I had been dragged down into the deep sea. I stood there, like a statue.

"We tried contacting him, but he didn't pick up.." Ruka explained further.

"Ruka, I need your help.. I know this is unlikely of me.." I said firmly once I recollect myself from the shock.

"Of course I will be happy to help Rima. You are my friend and roommate even though we don't talk much." She sounded confident but it made me smiled slightly and my heart felt as if it was lightened.

"Thanks Ruka, I owe you.."

"Silly. You don't. If I were in your situation, I bet you would help me too." She was right. I would, even if we weren't very close but I count us as close.

"Seriously.. Here's the plan…." I smiled in pain.. Slightly a bit shy from what she said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yuuki's POV<span>**

Carefully holding the cup of tea tray set, I walked into Kaname-onii-sama's room.

Knock..Knock.. "Kaname-onii-sama?"

"Yuuki?" I heard a response from the other side of the door, "Come in."

I opened the door and took caution while walking with the tea set. I still couldn't get used to the new heels Ruka-san made me wore.

I walked wobbly towards Kaname-onii-sama, who is sitting on the couch while reading a book. Unaware of the carpet fold, I tripped. The tea set went flying in the midair. Without wasting another second, I quickly caught them before they crash on the floor.

"Pheww…" I smiled, thanking my quick reflexes as a vampire.

"Still haven't gotten used to the heels?" he smiled teasingly as he stood up, walking towards me, helping me with the tray.

"It's a bit hard for a tomboyish girl to be ladylike all of a sudden," I pouted.

He kissed my forehead and I blushed madly, "Still like a kid," he continued his tease.

"Thank you for the tea."

"No problem! Kaname-sa-" I gulped.

"Still 'sama'?"

"I mean.. Kaname-onii-sama," I continued blushing.

"Hmm.. Why not just try.. 'Kaname'? he waved at me to ask me to walk to him.

Quietly, I followed and stood in front of him.

"Try?"

"Ka-ka.." I blushed even more, embarrassed from just calling him that way.

With his might, he pulled me on top of him, who is laying on the couch.

"Say it.." He traced his fingers next to my lips.

I remained silent.

"After all.. We are going to get married.." He pulled me closer to his face.

"Kaname.." I finally managed to say it and he kissed me.

"Good girl."

Just then, a knock came from the door.

"It's Aidou here, Kaname-sama, there's something urgent we need to tell you."

"Come in."

Aidou came in and was a bit shocked but remain calm. "Yu-yuuki-sama?!"

"Sheesh Aidou, just call me like 'Cross YUUKIIIII or Cross-san or Yuuki-san' just like you used to" I said as I acted out how he used to call me.

Aidou gulped and shook his head. "Ruka got a call from Rima this morning and she said…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akatsuki's POV <span>**

**(This is a bit before Aidou went to Kaname's room.)**

About a day has passed since Shiki left again..

I sighed as I was worried about Ruka.. Not going to drink any blood tablets is already bad..

_I shouldn't have confessed to her all of a sudden.. How am I supposed to face her now? _

I sighed again as I sat on the bed, my hands covering my head as my thoughts were as if they are in a maze.

I thought about Aidou's advice that he had given me last night. Maybe it's not going to work..

_I think I should pretend nothing happened and check on her.. She must be still worried about Rima now.. _

I got up, walking out of my room and walking to Ruka's room.  
>I heard that she was talking to someone and the call is going to end.<p>

_Knock.. Knock .. "Ruka?" _

_"A-akatsuki?" _She sounded a bit shocked.

"It's me, can I come in?"  
>"Alright."<p>

I entered her room and looked at her.  
>As beautiful as always.. But she will never be mine..<p>

"Have you drank the blood tablets yet? I came to check on you to make sure you are alright." I started.

"N-no.." She looked uneasy, "I haven't.."

"Ruka.." I sighed. "Please, I beg of you. Just drink some. I know you are worried about Rima but she wouldn't be happy when she heard you are skipping meals."

"I am sorry. I lied. I did drank them, but it wasn't enough.." She continued slowly.

"No-not enough? Why didn't you say?" I took the bottle of blood tablets and placed it on her table, "Don't overtake them though"

"I won't drink them."

"Ruka.." I raised my tone slightly.

"I said I won't means I won't. I already did the first time you ask me and that's final."

_There goes my stubborn princess.. _

"Then what do you want?" I asked, remaining calm.

"You to leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Look Ruka.. You-"

"Stop pretending you care!" She shouted and her words were like knives stabbing my heart.

"Ruka.. I do care."

"No you don't. You just took care of me because we were cousins and you would get blamed if something happened to me."

"You don't understand.. or do you?"

**There was a long awkward silence. **

"I heard you were on the phone." I started again.

"It was Rima.. She called and she needed our help." She looked away.  
>"I see.. Alright. I will got call Aidou." I turned around and reached for the door and then left.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Clouded

**Shiki's POV**

_No matter what that had happened, I would still search for you, chasing after you for eternity. I promise._

The surroundings were dull as if they were monotone for a specific reason but I never seemed to care what is revolving around me. To others, it would seem like a fantastic ball. Their faces hanging with bright smiles like the radiant sun.  
>I feel that there is no reason to smile and there is no reason to be here.<p>

_How did it end?_ A heavy thought fell which made me felt like it was mocking me in a way. Time seemed like it had stopped at that very moment that I have seemed to forget even though it never happened in my current life. A moment that had made my heart frigid, shut into the oblivion, unable to reach the surface again, waiting for myself to be perished by devastation and isolation.

_Why did you die?_

I felt the weight of several thoughts clouding in my head like the sea waves trying to wash me away. Desperately, my eyes were forced open and I sat up straight, trying to figure what was that about. My head still felt heavy as if there were two different people inside of me. One was me, the other was someone else. It felt hurtful as if I was isolated by someone; someone dear to me.

The thoughts, mesmerized my whole body, halting me to do what I wanted, what I feel and my control as if it was a drug : trying to paralyzed me. I felt as if it was starting to swallow myself slowly, bit by bit, until I lost control of who I am. In amidst of my own hollow thoughts, I felt a tender touch on my cheek. I looked up and my eyes widened, unable to believe what I am looking at : unable to differentiate the dream or reality.

There, stood in front of me, her whole being looks faint as if she's a ghost but I was sure she wasn't a ghost. She's like a fragment that had been released. Her gentle fingers stroke my cheeks softly and smiled. I was still distracted by her being, not realizing that I had already been un-numb because of her. I took a look at her, still not saying anything.

Her amiable eyes staring at me like she's staring right through my soul and knew what I was thinking. Her smile starts to wither away and she begins to look frail. Her long, slightly curled hair moving swiftly as if there is a slight breeze in the room. She was wearing a laced, white dress. It hit me suddenly that she looked familiar. It made my heart ache and I don't even know why.

_"Ri… Rima..?_" I finally managed to mutter out.

Her faint smile vanished, as she looked stricken. Her hands slowly moved away from my cheeks softly. I could feel an eerie aura coming from her and it made my goose bumps appear. Her eyes starts to widened in horror as she starts to tremble, gradually getting violent. She was muttering something but I was unable to hear what she was trying to say.

The atmosphere in the room starts to get tense. The trees outside the room starts to react and sway violently as if there is a very strong wind outside. I couldn't do anything to help her but only stare at her as she starts to break down. Finally, something inside of me managed to push me forward and I reached out for her hand.

My eyes widened as I caught her hand. It was all too sudden. The wind broke into the room and she vanished into thin air, as she if was one with the wind. I recalled back what happened when I took hold of her hand. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was actually scared.

_"Forgive me.."_ That was what she was muttering all along.

I let out a sighed as I covered my face with my hand, unable to comprehend what had happened, wondering if it was a nightmare or just a normal dream. Finally, I looked around my surrounding. I was back at somewhere I shouldn't be.

The door bang opened and came in a familiar woman. Her hair is as messy as always, wearing the same dress as usual. "Senri…"

"_Mom.._" I muttered out as I looked at her.

"_Senri.. I want blood.._" She clings onto me as she licks my neck. It sends the chill down my spine but I was always used to it.. or so I thought I was.

"_As greedy as always.._" I sighed again as she bit my neck, sucking my blood.

I begin to question her about my presence here but knowing her, she keeps her silence. A few moments later, she stopped and pulled back. "_He wants to see you._" She mumbled. Her voice sounded low and rough, like she was angry. I didn't cared about how she sounded when I realized what she meant by 'he'.  
>I looked at her as she glided through the room and to the door.<p>

"_Why am I here?_" I demanded my question, for the first time, _"I thought I was at Rima's house._"

She stood still, as still as a doll but then she eventually turned around. "_Rima?_" She tilted her head as if she was curious. _"I don't know._" She smiled and laughed hysterically. After that, she began singing her song, walking out from the room, into the corridor.

_"Once a doll has started to have feelings, everything changes._

_It will never be as obeying as it was._

_It will grow passionate from how it was._

_Until the master gets angry.._

_Off it's head it goes."_

She continued to laugh hysterically down the corridor after she sang her song and I looked down on the floor. Here it comes again, several thoughts, questions without answers. Just then, luckily, came the ringing of my cellphone. As I looked at the caller ID : Kain, I picked up the call.

_"Kain? Yo. What's up?"_

_"You still have feelings to what's up me?"_ I could hear his sigh over the phone. I knew what he meant, Rima is still being held as a captive.

_"Sorry.. Just a lot of things have been going on."_

_"Did Rima gave you a call? Cause she gave Ruka one. She has a plan of escaping."_

I checked my phone. Miss calls : X1 Rima.

"_She did, but I think I was still on a blackout at the time when she called me. She has a plan?"_

"_Yeah, so we are going to help her. Where are you?"_

_"Stuck at mom's mansion. I don't know how I ended up here."_

_"I will come to pick you up."_

_"It's alright. I will be visiting someone else first."_

_"Who?"_

_"Rido."_

I could hear Kain's shock from over the phone but I didn't blame him. After the battle with Rido, he was believed to be destroyed and I thought so too.

"_I thought he's dead?_" Kain's voice try to sound calm.

"_I am not sure too but that's what my mom told me."_

_"It's dangerous to see him. You might not even know what he's up to this time. Kaname-sama must hear of this."_

_"I know.. But-"_

_"No buts young man, I will inform Kaname-sama first. Don't go thinking of being stubborn and not listening. Just stay in your house first. I will be there soon."_

_"Kain.."_

_"That is final."_

I sighed and agreed to his plan. The call ended shortly after that and I looked at the ID : Rima. My heart aches as I am wondering whether to call her or not. It was a really difficult choice to make but I decided to call her in the end to make sure she's alright.

Beep.. Beep.. Voicemail..

My heart immediately felt like it was getting sick because I felt really worried about Rima, her safety. I tried to dial her number again.

Beep.. Beep..

"_Shiki?"_ A gentle voice answered.

"_Rima.."_

_"Shiki! Are you alright? I am… I am.. really worried.."_ Her voice wavered but I could hear it. She's crying.

_"Yeah, I am alright. How are you? Sorry for not answering your call earlier, I think I was still on a blackout."_

_"It's alright. I am fine too. I called Ruka and told her about my plan to escape."_

_"Yep, heard about that. Kain told me through the phone."_ I smiled, after hearing her voice. It cheered me up, even if it's not much but I felt as if half of the heavy heart was lifted.

_"What about you? Where are you?"_

_"At mom's. She's the same as always. I was planning to see Rido."_ I told her straightforward and I didn't even know why I did that. On the second moment, I realized that it was a stupid thing, telling Rima about it.

There was a paused and she didn't say anything.

"_Are you an idiot?! No. You are not going to see him! And besides, I thought he's gone for good."_

_"I know.. I know.. Don't worry Rima.."_ I chuckled slightly.

"_It's not funny you know.. You could get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt again.."_ Her voice lowered and sounded more like a mumble as I knew that she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"_Mhm.. I miss you Rima."_

_"Shiki.. I miss you too.."_ I couldn't help it but think positive when she said that. Silly of me, I thought to myself.

_"Shiki? You know.. I have been getting weird dreams lately.. And.. –"_

Her line was suddenly cut off and my eyes widened in horror as I call out her names several times. I dialed her number again and again but it all ended in voicemail. My heart felt as if it was tightened when I couldn't get through to her. I felt as if I had to do something, even if it meant not listening to Kain.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ruka's POV<strong>

**Note**

_This is about the previous chapter ; Her conversation with Kain._

_This is to show how she felt._

I was left confused after Akatsuki's confession towards me. I never really knew how he felt about me. My heart feels as if it's being torn apart because I knew that I love Kaname-sama since we were kids and Akatsuki knew about it. He was always like my big brother, someone who I could depend on and could tell how I feel. He never rejects whenever I came to him and he would always be there for me without fail.. I am just really confused of how I feel.

Just then, my phone rang and the Id shown was Rima. Forgetting what I was thinking about, my heart leaped and answered the call with joy as I was worried sick of where she had went.

_(Conversation of the call could be found on the previous chapter)_

I felt relieved that Rima was alright and I should hurry on to tell others about what Rima told me. Just then, I heard the door knocked. To my surprise, it was Akatsuki.

"Ruka?" A voice rose outside of the door and I knew who it was.

_"A-Akatsuki?" I managed to say something._

_"It's me, can I come in?"_

_"Alright."_

He entered my room, looking stunning as he always was. Then it came across my mind, has he always been like this in my eyes? Surely he got tons of fans from those annoying Day class girls. Maybe he likes one of them.. Unknowingly, my heart sunk from that assumption.

_"Have you drank the blood tablets yet? I came to check on you to make sure you are alright._" He asked me as he look at me in the eyes.

_"N-no.."_ I replied with an uneasy tone, _"I haven't.."_

I didn't know why I lied. Maybe I wanted him to worry. I slapped myself in the face virtually because of what I said foolishly.

_"Ruka.."_ He sighed. _"Please, I beg of you. Just drink some. I know you are worried about Rima but she wouldn't be happy when she heard you are skipping meals."_

_"I am sorry. I lied. I did drank them, but it wasn't enough.."_

I finally admitted but I avoided his eyes. I feel like I was drawing him into the maze or around the bush as I didn't directly told him what I wanted.

_"No-not enough? Why didn't you say?_" He took a bottle of blood tablets and placed it on my table, "_Don't overtake them though_"

_"I won't drink them._" I said, stubbornly as I knew that in my heart I wanted something else.

"_Ruka_.." He raised his tone slightly.

_"I said I won't means I won't. I already did the first time you ask me and that's final_." Why can't I just tell him what I want?

"_Then what do you want?"_ He asked, remaining his calmness around me as always whenever I became stubborn.

_"You to leave me alone."_ I totally lied about my needs there.

_"I can't."_

_"Yes you can."_ Stop it Ruka, I thought to myself, Don't say anything you don't mean.

_"Look Ruka.. You-"_

_"Stop pretending you care!"_ Crap, I slapped myself virtually hundred of times.

_"Ruka.. I do care."_

_"No you don't. You just took care of me because we were cousins and you would get blamed if something happened to me."_

I finally said it. Good job Ruka, my sub-conscious keeps on told me, You said something you didn't meant to say at all.

_"You don't understand.. or do you?"_

I felt that I had hurt him deeply and wanted to apologized but because of my pride, I just stood there.

**There was a long awkward silence.**

_"I heard you were on the phone."_ he started again.

_"It was Rima.. She called and she needed our help."_ I kept on looking away.

_"I see.. Alright. I will got call Aidou."_ He turned around and reached for the door and then left.

Stupid Ruka, Stupid! I kept on screaming inside of me, feeling tears dripping down my cheeks. Why didn't you just tell him what you wanted? I felt my heart was sinking down like the Titanic sinking. I kept on fighting with my thoughts.

_"Why couldn't I just tell him I want his blood.."_ I mumbled to myself, as I cried further.


End file.
